They Throw Stones Despite Living In A Glass House
They Throw Stones Despite Living In A Glass House is the thirteenth episode of The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour. Synopsis Teams travel to three new countries, Austria, Liechtenstein and Switzerland. The extremely difficult Roadblock has all teams quitting it, but an easy Detour propels those at the back of the pack into the lead. Ultimately, the leg ends in another non-elimination, leaving many teams angry. Route Markers Route Info 1 = Teams must fly to Vienna, Austria. When teams arrive, they must travel to Burgtheater and find their next clue. |-| Route Info 2 = Teams are given a puzzle piece set, which they must solve. Teams must figure out that there is a piece missing, and locate the place where the piece is missing: Schnitzelwirt. |-| Roadblock = The team member performing this Roadblock must memorise 15 different schnitzel dishes. They may only view these plates a maximum of three times. They then must take the order of a party of 10 customers, each ordering a different dish of schnitzel. If teams correctly serve the dishes, they will receive their next clue. Every team forfeited the Roadblock, so to avoid inconvenience, teams departed the Roadblock in the order in which they arrived. |-| Speed Bump = At Schnitzelwirt, Andy and Jade would receive their clue for their Speed Bump. They each must plate up a schnitzel dish to the chef's satisfaction, then eat everything on the plate to receive their next clue. |-| Route Info 3 = Teams must make their way by train to Feldkirch. Their next clue will be located at the train station. |-| Route Info 4 = Teams must drive themselves to Zoll, where the border is between Austria and Liechtenstein is, where their next clue can be found. |-| Route Info 5 = Teams must drive themselves to GARAGE PAG AG and find their next clue. |-| Detour = Choice A: Paint It Teams must spray paint the exterior of a car to receive their next clue. Choice B: Repair It Teams must replace the tyres, change the oil and fix the engine to receive their next clue. Additionally, teams who choose this side of the Detour must use it for the remainder of the leg. |-| Route Info 6 = Teams must drive themselves to Bern, Switzerland and find Bärengraben to receive their next clue. |-| Route Info 7 and Pit Stop = Teams must travel on foot to Kindlifresserbrunnen to check-in. For coming in first place, Klein and Leo won a trip for two to Guadalupe Island, Mexico. For coming in last place, Marina and Mao will encounter a Speed Bump sometime during the next leg of the race. Leaderboard * 1st place: Klein and Leo * 2nd place: Andy and Jade * 3rd place: Camilla and Azura * 4th place: Ann and Violet * 5th place: Ryo and Deply * 6th place: Christine and Sparkle * 7th place: Kumi and Ikebana * 8th place: Linda and Mae * 9th place: Lexy and Berri * 10th place: Marina and Mao (last place, non-elimination leg) Trivia * The episode's title was said by Andy towards Leo, referencing that Leo teased Jade for forfeiting the Roadblock despite Leo forfeiting it as well. ** Additionally, Andy references the proverb: "People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." Category:The Amazing Flipline Race Category:The Amazing Flipline Race Episodes Category:The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour Episodes